Come the Peace
by laumae
Summary: How do you finish a series with so much potential, that has been mercilously killed?pairings galendureena, gideonlochley, later cynthiamax and maybe sarastephen
1. Chapter 1

Author: Laumae

Title: Come the Peace

Rating: K+

Summary: How does one complete a series with so much potential, when it has been killed mercilously?

Crusade. Galen/Dureena. Gideon/Lochley. Cynthia/Max

* * *

Gideon came into his quarters and looked around. He knew he was alone, but he felt compelled to check any way. He carefullypulled outthe box, and sat down in front of it.

"You haven't been very helpful lately." Gideon sighed with disaproval.

"Perhaps, or perhaps you just haven't been listening." It sneered back at him.

"Right," He said sarcastically, "where should we head to next?"

"Sylvella. It's in Minbari space, on the outskirts. You are familiar with it, yes?"

Gideon nodded, "Why there?" The rangers had brought it up about a month ago, but the box had turned it down saying that it was pointless to go there, that Sylvella had no value.

"The time is right, now." Said the box in a monotone voice, it was careful not to display any vestige of it's intention.

"What do you mean the time is right, what's changed?"

"I have said all I mean to say, now go." It ordered.

"Fine," Gideon said, closing the lid, and putting the box away. He left his quarters, heading toward the bridge. He was stressed and he knew it. "Never can get a straight answer any more."

He kept expecting to see Galen coming around a corner, or apearing out of no where in the room. He had been gone for 6 months. Gideon knew Galen could take care of himself, but he must admit, he was getting worried for his old friend.

Gideon rounded the corner and ran right into Dureena.

"Oh! Captain! I'm sorry. I didn't see you." Dureena was jittery, and she avoided eye contact with him.

"No, it's my fault I should've been paying more attention." He said, Dureena tried to smile and excuse herself, but Gideon touched her arm. "Hey Dureena, are you allright?"

She stared at his shoulder, "I'm fine, it's just that it's not like him to be gone so long." She muttered running off.

_It's not like her_ to seem so vulnerable. She's always so guarded, Gideon thought to himself while walking onto the bridge.

"Nice to see you sir," Matheson greeted, "Have you decided where we are going next?"

"Yeah, little planet called Sylvella. It's on the edge of Minbarri space, the Rangers mentioned it a while ago."

"Haven't heard of it." John shook his head.

"Well, _I_ think it's about time we headed there." Eilerson said coming into the conversation, he had been talking to some of the staff on deck trying to find out where they were going. "I've heard _crazy_ stories about an underground complex there. I'd give anything to find out what that is." He smiled.

"What kind of stories, Max?" Gideon asked suspiciously.

"The usual conspiracy theories: bio-manipulation, death traps, and shrinesof misterious worlds. I've even heard that there's some type of listening post there, thousands of years old. Sound promising." He said crossing his arms resolutely.

Gideon shifted uneasily. "Matheson, go ahead and set a course."

"Yes, sir."


	2. come the people

Dureena paced nervously in her tiny quarters. Her thoughts were fixated on worry, and sadness. She knew it wasn't healthy to be so focused on negative emotions, but she didn't care. She could only think of Galen. Her mind spun with all the horrible possibilities for his absence. She had never felt herself this anxious about just a man before, her race, the plague, yes. But just one man? It was a new experience for her. It dwarfed her need for revenge, and to some extent she evenforgot about what had happened to her people.

"Galen where are you!" She shouted, hitting the wall hopelessly. She knew it was useless, there was no one to respond. She sat down, and tried to talk herself out of her inquietude. Galen was a technomage, he could take care of himself. He knew more about the world, and what he was doing, than she ever would. Her reasoning was pointless, how ever. When she focussed on something, there was no distracting her with something as juvenile as reason.

* * *

Gideon's com beeped at him. He put down his book, and went to the unit. "Yes?" 

"Sir, we've arrived at Sylvella." Matheson informed him.

"Thanks John. I'll go assemble a team. I have a possible assignment for you while I'm gone, meet me in docking bay 4 in an hour."

John nodded, and commed out.

* * *

Gideon walked to the other side of the Excalibur and finally found himself outside of Eilerson's quarters. He pressed the access button, and waited for Max to respond. 

"Come." The archeologist said smugly, opening the door. "I've been waiting for you, Mathew."

"I'm sure you have. I'm also sure you know why I'm here, assemble your team and meet me in docking bay 4 in an hour to leave." He said turning around.

"One more thing," Eilerson said stopping the captain, " How many can I bring?" He was so hoping he could bring more than 2.

"As many as you want." Gideon shrugged.

* * *

Next Gideon enterred MedLab, and found Sarah working on some paper work at her desk. "Have a moment, Doctor?" He asked getting her attention. 

"Ofcourse," She smiled, looking up but she didn't put down her pen.

"We've arrived at Sylvella. I'd like you to come down with us. The rangers say that the plants here could have medicinal value."

Sarah nodded, "I can be ready in an hour, sir."

"Good, bay 4." Matt smiled, and left her to her work. He had one last stop before everything was ready.

* * *

He came to Dureena's door, and waited for a response. 

"Enter," She finally said. "What can I do for you Matt?" She asked, rewrapping the handle to her knife.

"Well, listen, we've reached the planet. Eilerson says there's a secret compound, but I don'tput much stock in that." He paused.

She looked up andwaited for him to continue.

"You won't be neccessary on this one, but you've just seemed kinda stressed recently, and I thought a trip might take your mind off things a little."

"Thanks for the invite, but I'd rather stay here."

"Yeah, I figured as much."

"Captain." She paused, "If you see Galen, will you tell me?" She asked looking back down.

"Ofcourse." He said. He had known there was something between them. The look Galen gave her when she returned his staff spoke for itself. Gideon left, and headed once again for the bridge where Matheson briefed him on the planet.


	3. come the bad news

Author: Laumae

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: none of it is mine, except the story.

Author Notes: I've only seen b5 and crusade, so everything else that's happened in this universe is unknown, sorry if I mess it up. And thanks to Lilandriel my beta.

* * *

They met in the docking bay at the set time. Eilerson had three guys with him. Sarah came alone, figuring that Eilerson would take too many. All in all, including Trace, there were seven people going down to the planet.

"John." Matt said walking over to Matheson.

"My mission?" He asked with mock seriousness.

"Yeah, I'd like you to keep an eye on Dureena while I'm gone."

"She's not going with you?" John asked a little surprised.

Matt shook his head, "That's what worries me. She's been a little off for a good month."

"I'll make sure she's ok. Have fun, sir."

"Thanks."

"Captain," Eilerson interrupted, "Sometime today would be nice." He seemed unusually anxious to go. Like something else I know, Gideon thought to himself. The box had also made a point of being included in their little party. Gideon had reluctantly agreed. He knew it was dangerous, but he figured that as long as he knew it was a trap he could be prepared.

* * *

They arrived on Sylvella, and Sarah stepped out first. The number of plants surprised her; she began to wonder whether or not Trace had landed in a clearing. The rest of the crew followed her example, except Trace.

"You've got half and hour to get all of your junk out!" Trace yelled at them from his seat.

Eilerson made a face, "Come on guys, let's get to work."

"Sarah, have you ever noticed that on every planet there's the same plant?" He asked her while pulling out his supplies.

"I guess, with all the trade roots the more hardy plants become very common." She said, distracted, too busy to pay him much attention.

Gideon went away a little ways till he found a suitable place to set camp. He set down his things, and led Eilerson and Sarah there. After everything was set up and the tents were pitched, Gideon gathered everyone in the middle of the camp.

"I'd like to visit the locals. Now, until we get permission to poke around, don't do anything that might upset these people, and that includes taking samples. Just wait until we get back. Sarah, Max, and Stetson with me." He finished. He lead his team in the direction of the village, hoping that Matheson had been correct.

* * *

They found it after ten minutes, and were warmly greeted by the elder, who was not Minbari.

The elder bowed, "My name is Valex of the Durians. I am the elder of this tribe. How may we be of assistance to you?" He asked bowing.

"I wish we were greeted like that on every planet." Gideon smiled. "My planet's been infected by a plague, and we are looking for a cure. We aren't infected, but we think your planet may have some of the resources we need." He said diplomatically.

"Of course. We shall do all we can to help you."

"Right now, we only need to take a sample of the plant life around here-"

"NO!" Valex interrupted, "You can not harm the plants! I will not allow to hurt them in any way." The elder's face was a mixture of shock and worry.

"We didn't mean to offend you." Sarah said hastily.

"You have not offended us. You do not know our culture. The plants are sacred, they speak to us. On our planet if you kill one of these plants you are subject to death as well."

"I give you my word, that none of my people will harm the plants." Gideon said, slightly disappointed. "May we take a look around, though? I promise we will be very careful not to harm anything."

Valex bowed again, "If you need any assistance, let me know and I will arrange help for you."

Gideon noticed that the sun was getting low on the horizon. "It's getting too late to explore tonight, but I'd like to start in the morning."

"Sir, we should be getting back to camp." Sarah suggested.

"Agreed. Thank you Valex for your help." Gideon nodded to Valex.

As they turned to leave, one of the other Durians spoke up. "Please, do bring yourselves and the others for our evening meal. It's the least we can do for you this evening."

Gideon nodded. "Stetson stay here while Doctor Chambers and I return to camp." Gideon ordered.

* * *

They returned to camp, and Gideon practiced his captaining skills by ordering the team around.

"I want two of you to stay here and guard the camp," he began, nodding to two of the security guards. "I'll have some one relieve you in a couple hours. The rest follow Sarah to the Durian camp." He went into his tent and pulled out the box. Realising that there were too many people around to talk with it privately, he took the case out a ways from the camp till he reached a safe distance, and set it down. Taking out the box, he asked, "We can't take a sample, what should we do next?"

The box laughed at him. "You will tell the truth- or die." It sneered. Gideon looked around just in time to be knocked out


	4. Come Dureena

Author: Laumae

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: none of it is mine, except the story.

Author Notes: I've only seen b5 and crusade, so everything else that's happened in this universe is unknown, sorry if I mess it up. And thanks to Lilandriel, my wonderful and helpful beta.

* * *

Dureena pretended to eat a meal. She poked at it, and reorganized it, pushing the food around the plate. She even went so far as to put a so-called steamed carrot in her mouth. She chewed, and swallowed with difficulty, the food catching in her throat. She pushed her food away and rested her head on her hand. A tear fell from her eye. 

"Why are you sad?" A gentle voice asked her.

"Galen." She said hopefully. She turned around and met the eyes of an old man.

"Not quite, young one."

"Who are you?" She was on her guard.

He chuckled, "I'm not a threat, goodness no. But I am surprised that Galen has never mentioned me to you. What will I do with him? My name is Alwyn. Now my dear, I am becoming impatient. Why are you still here?" He asked in mock exasperation, throwing his arms out.

"What are you talking about? I belong here." She responded, irritated and annoyed.

"I believe you know what I mean." He said disappearing.

She shook her head, thinking about what he had implied. Suddenly, she realised what he had been speaking about. She couldn't believe it. There had been so many signs, but she had ignored them all. She was supposed to be following Galen, looking for him. She had wasted months to doubt and worry that clouded her vision from what she should've been doing. She mentally kicked herself for indulging in her fears, and letting it get in the way of doing something actually useful.

She found herself in Galen's favorite spot: the Transport pod. She sat in his favorite seat and looked around. To her right, she found a small star map, and a planet circled. It gave all the information she needed to find it. She left the transport pod, and headed for the docking bay.

Glancing around to make sure she wasn't being watched or followed, she snuck up to one of the shuttles and slipped inside. After rewiring the controls a little bit, she was ready to leave; she initiated the start up sequence.

"Matheson to docking bay transport-" Came over com. She turned it off, and flew out of the Excalibur. She located the constellation and then the designated planet, and set course.

* * *

A short while later, she landed and looked around. After a another couple of hours, she found a small device that had an unabashed feel of technomancy. She touched the front of the device, and it projected a three dimensional model of another solar system, near to the one she was in, and another selected planet. 

The journey to the next planet took several hours. She landed in one of the only clearings she could find, and looked around. Her body was starting to tell her it was tired.

A pitch black rabbit hopped up to her and got her attention. Dureena stared curiously down at it. The rabbit got on its hind two feet, and seemed to beg to be picked up. Dureena smiled and bent down to look at it. The rabbit tried to jump in her lap, but fell off. It started to whimper.

"Galen." She shook her head, amused. She picked up the rabbit, and it smiled at her. The rabbit wriggled in her arms and pulled a top hat from under itself. She laughed, and took the top hat away from the small lapin noir. Inside was a tag with the directions to another planet, and then the words "Don't forget Bugsy."

"I'm assuming you're Bugsy?" She said to the rabbit. It wiggled it's nose and went to sleep in her arms. "Good idea." She said returning to her ship and going to sleep.

* * *

Gideon was lying unconscious on a dark floor in a dark room, with that terrible dark box beside him. Four robed figures entered the room. "This box has value." One of them said. 

"We were not commissioned to capture a _box_." Said a second. He was sure to make the word box seem disdainful and so unimportant that it wasn't worth even being mentioned.

"This box may have some profit for us." Agreed the third.

The fourth and obvious leader pushed back his hood, revealing a triangular forehead and the ragged bone of a warrior cast Minbari. "We will give the human to Naddegio, as promised. The box, we will keep. I agree that it may have some value yet." He said selfishly. He picked up the box, and left the room.


	5. Come the Surprise

Title: Come the Peace ch5: Come Information

Author: Laumae

Email: adventure, romance. GalenDureena MaxCynthia LochleyGideon. . .

Sequel to: Come the Peace ch 4: Come Dureena

Rating: K+

Summary: Where is Gideon, who took him? Where has Galen gone and why did he lead Dureena on a wild goose chase.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, names, titles, they belong to .

Archive: fitr, gateworld

Author's Note: no full fledged flames please, but I do like criticism.

-x-

The door opened and as a figure moved into the room, light from a crystal on a far wall illuminated the sharp points of the bone crest upon his head. "Computer," Said the figure in Lennau, " Get me a secure channel to the Centauri court." He ordered. As he waited, the full extent of his dread, of talking with this creature Naddegio, started to hit him.

"Centauri Prime, high court." Uttered a court official who was obviously dissatisfied with his job.

"Farra, good to see you again." Said the Minbari to the unhappy Centauri. "I need to speak with Naddegio, immediately."

Farra nodded and transferred him.

"Naddegio." The Minbari said respectfully, all the while trying to hide his real feelings. Naddegio disgusted his sense of an honorable death, just as Jadur had, but as always when there is profit, sacrifices must be made. Still, should Naddegio ever meet an 'untimely' death, he certainly wouldn't be upset about it…

"Gatrir." Sneered the voice of Naddegio.

"I have your prize."

"Good. Arrange for him to be brought to me." Naddegio's voice hinted at pleasure, though his snarl was hard to interpret.

-x-

"Emperor." Bowed Farra. "How are you feeling?"

"Farra, good to see you." Slurred a drunken Londo.

"Gatrir has called again."

Londo sighed.

"You knows what this means, yes?" He asked knowingly.

"Sir?"

"Gideon is captured. The Humans will be in panic. It is as I feared. Our people are now much worse off than before."

-x-

Chambers woke and stretched. She dressed, and, after listening intently to the morning sounds of the planet, discerned that she was, of course, the first one awake. She slipped quietly out of her tent, and put a pot of coffee on.

Sitting back on a rock, she sipped her warm cup of caffeinated liquid, and listened to the pleasantness of the birds chirping and singing in the morning dew. She was content; all was well with the world. There was no one to save, nothing to worry about, only the sound of the birds, the beauty of the morning, and a sheer sense of peace. The plants rustled in the wind, and it seemed as if they sung as a chorus to the birds; that is until the sound of Eilerson cursing about something or other.

He barged out of his tent, in his dark blue private school pajamas, shouting, "Where is GIDEON? I swear Trace has stolen my personal data pad again."

Sarah sighed, going over to Gideon's tent, and knocking on the frame.

"Sir?" She waited, "Matt?". She waited a little longer, and went in. She found nothing in his tent. Gideon hadn't returned last night. She tried his com, and got no response. She ran out of the tent, "Max." She said nervously.

"What?" He snapped.

"You were at the meal longer than I was, did Matt ever get there?"

"No, why?"

"He hasn't been in his tent, at all. It's all exactly the way it was yesterday. Everything is still packed. and the bed is still rolled up. . ." She trailed off.

She woke everyone up, and assembled them. "Have any of you seen or talked to Gideon since he left with us for the Durians last night?"

One of the guards nodded, "I saw him leaving the camp last night after you had gone to dinner." The guard pointed south west of the camp, "He left in that direction."

"You and you, with me." Sarah said pointing at that guard and another. They followed the path that had been pointed out, but found nothing. "Chambers to Excalibur." She said into her com.

"Matheson here, what can I do for you Doctor?"

"Matt's missing, he left camp last night and we haven't found anything in the direction that he headed."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure!" she barked, frustrated and worried.

"I'm sending down two teams to help with the investigation." replied an equally worried Matheson.

"Thanks John." She said slghtly releived.

-x-

For the next few days, they searched and searched and re-searched. Who ever had taken him had hidden their tracks very well.

"Doctor?" the com summoned.

"Chambers here."

"We've found where Gideon was captured. Transmitting co-ordinates."

At the location, the only evidence Gideon's presence had left was a small indentation on the ground, where some one might have been sitting. A group of Durians came into the limited space of the clearing.

"The plants said that this is where your leader was taken." Said one of the Durians.

"They did?" mocked Eilerson.

"Max." Sarah quieted him. No one had told them about this place, or where Gideon had gone. Illogical though it sounded, she was desperate and wasn't about to dismiss the plants so quickly; she'd heard and seen stranger things happen.

The Durians sat down and began to chant. As the watched, stunned, the plants grew taller, and one of them bent over and pushed something out from under itself. The plant made a noise, and the Durians stopped chanting. They stood, and picked up the proffered object.

"Here, this plant says that it fell off one of the persons that took Gideon." The Durian handed it to Chambers.

"Max? Do you recognize this?" She asked, showing it to the archeologist.

"Of course I recognize it. It's a Minbari Warrior cast broach. I've seen many of these. This one looks to be from the Wind Swords."

"Thank you," She bowed to the Durians, trying to hide her excitement at the find. "Can you bring Valix here?"

-x-

Dureena had been following Galen's bread crumbs, and taking care of a silly black rabbit, for four days. She was tired, and ready to be done with it. Galen has a twisted sense of humor, she decided, and sighed.

She furtively landed on the next planet, and did her best to hide her ship. She looked around, but found nothing from her playful technomage. She sat down, leaned against a rock, and waited. About an hour later she heard movement behind her. There was talking and laughing. Silently, she slipped behind a bush that was nearer to the small party. They were speaking in English and Interlac.

"Mother, don't we have enough berries yet?" whined a child.

"Stop complaining. We almost have half a bushel." She checked her child.

"What are we going to do with half a bushel of berries?" The child asked disrespectfully.

"Kinen." The mother warned. "We are expected to have company this evening from another tribe, or so the man says. Now be quiet and help me." After a further ten minutes spent combing through the bushes, they were done. Dureena followed the small group to the entrance of several caves. Another of the tribe greeted them there, and for the first time Dureena got a good look at them.

She could not be sure, but the eyes were orange and yellow, and the red markings on the forehead were clearly there. It seemed to Dureena that there was yet another tribe that had escaped her homeworld.

Unsure of herself, she snuck up to the cave, and silently crawled in under what cover she could find. They came to a fire and 30 or so people gathered around them to collect their bounty. Dureena sat perched behind a rock watching, intrigued by them, missing her people and her life before she had been sold.

A hand touched her shoulder, and the hair of the back of her neck shot straight up. She froze and looked down. She had been found, caught completely unwares. She could kick herself for being so clumsy.

"It's only me." came the delighted voice of a friend.

"Galen." She spun around and stood up with a sense of euphoria. She had thought a great deal about what she would do when she did find the allusive Galen, and now that the moment was upon her, it seemed only natural to embrace him. Her reaction surprised her though, with all the trouble he had given her, she had thought she would be angry or annoyed with him. She found herself quite the opposite.

It surprised Galen too. Then again, his reaction even surprised him. He found himself returning the embrace, and holding her more dearly and longer then he would have thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. come the response

Title: Come The Peace, ch 6: Come the Response

Author: Laumae  
Email: Adventure/Romance GalenxDureena, GideonxLochley CynthiaxMax.

Rating: k+

Content Warnings: none

Summary: The conclusion to a series with potential out the wazoo.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, that is besides the story.

Archive: anywhere else ask me, question is there an archive for Crusade fic?

Author's Note: no full fledged flames please, but I do like criticism. ofcourse we all LOVE praise. Please review with your thoughts, or email me, that works too. Thank you to my wonderful and delightful Beta Lilandriel.

-x-

Dureena's initial reaction wore off very quickly, and the reality that Galen had his arms wrapped around her, hit her with alarming force. He was always so reserved physically. She felt flattered, and while the sensation of him touching her was thrilling, it was also a little embarrassing.

Galen, however, did not have this reaction. He was, as always, extremely aware of what he was doing. It was his choice to follow his reaction to hold Dureena, if even briefly, so her minor embarrassment was not mirrored in him.

Dureena backed a little from him. "We've all missed you." She said trying to explain the embrace.

Galen smiled, "There's no reason to be embarrassed Dureena, I hugged you back." He said knowingly, teasing her.

Her nerves began trying to commit suicide, so she coughed and changed the subject. "Galen, why have you been hiding here?"

"Well, for starters, it should not have taken you six and a half months to get here, Dureena. So hiding was not my purpose, and second I have a surprise for you."

"You didn't exactly tell me I was supposed to follow you." She said turning it on him, and ignoring the surprise part of his comment, refusing to be baited.

He laughed, "Quite right. Well now, where is my little friend?"

"You mean Bugsy?"

"Mmm." He nodded.

"He's in my transport, and may I say that you have a very unique and shall we say unusual sense of humor."

He grinned widely, showing his upper row of teeth, "Never mind that, Bugsy can wait till later. We shall not need him just yet any way. Now come with me, there is work to do." He lead her to the fire in the middle of the cave. "Kalen, this is Dureena, I've told you much of her." He said to the leader of the tribe.

"We've been waiting for you. Prophecy says that you will unite our people."

"Is this the little surprise you mentioned?" She asked Galen, annoyed and defiant.

"Who better than you to unite the three remaining tribes of your people? I thought it fit." Galen explained.

"Where do these prophecies come from!" Dureena asked, exasperated.

"Dureena calm yourself. Prophecy is the universe' way of making sure things work out. Why try to hinder that? If you can help, then help. If not, then the prophecy is not yours."

Dureena sighed, then straightened. "Wait, three?" She turned to Galen.

"Three what?"

"You said there were three tribes of my people."

"Yes, I've found another, and we shall go there soon enough." He smiled and nodded.

An older woman brought a bowl of soup for the elder. Then two more women brought soup for Galen and Dureena.

"Thank you, it's been days since I've had any real food." Dureena said receiving the bowl.

"How many days did you say?" Galen said absently.

"Four, why?" She said swallowing a spoonful of soup.

"Not bad." He nodded in approval.

"I thought I covered ground very quickly actually." She defended herself, irked. Galen ate a few bites, smiling but generally ignoring her comment. She paused, and continued her meal. Out of the blue, a strange thought hit Dureena. It was the kind of strange thought, that one can not help but say; in fact it was along the same sort line as Gideon's thought and comment that everyone has something to hide.

"Galen, you eat?" She said almost asking, but not quite.

He laughed, "Despite popular myths, I, even I, must eat." He shook his head at the absurdity of myths surrounding technomancy.

-x-

Their dinner passed in conversation of Dureena's tribe, of their prophecy, and of Galen's idiosyncrasies. As soon as Dureena put her bowl down, Galen brushed her arm and escorted her out of the caves, through the thick forest, and to the plateau of a cliff. The sun was well asleep, and the moon shone with the stars illuminating the ground below. Galen sat on a nearby rock and waited for Dureena to speak. She stood at the edge, looking at the land before her. From her secure place, she could see hils, valleys, rivers and lakes. "It's beautiful Galen. She said, unguarded.

He stared at her a few moments, "Yes, quite. But the scenery is not exactly why I brought you here. You're here for your true surprise."

"Well, if it's anything like the surprise of ealier tonight, you can just forget it." She crossed her arms, "I'd take the peaceful scenery over that any day."

Galen smiled. "No, I'm afraid you must take attention away from the scenery. Rest assured, how ever, I think you will like this surprise. You've been asking for it often enough."

She turned inquisitively towards him.

"I'm going to train you." He said with an air of finality.

"You will teach me technomancy?" She inferred. "Why did you change your mind?"

"You are ready. I realised it just before I left the Excalibur. It is a . . . terrible burden." He grimaced, "But it has its' benefits. The ability to help others is one of them, and it should never be abused." He stood up, and faced her soberly. He had thought several times about changing his mind. He well remembered the burden he had carried everyday, how he fought inside himself where no one else could see. Now, he was taking another into the same horror he had lived in. Not only that, but he worried about Dureena and her saftey. He would not bear to loose another friend. A shadow passed over Galen's face.

"Galen? Are you alright?" Dureena placed a hand on his arm. His eyes were forlorn, and cheerless.

He attempted a smile for her sake. "Shall we begin?"

Dureena nodded, "Just tell me what to do."

"Traditionally, I would take years to train you, and you would spend the days in exercises and study. Unfortunately, we don't have that time. I need you to be at your best very soon, or the consequences will be too high to pay." He paused, and closed his eyes. "Look into my eyes. I warn you, this may overwhelm you." He said opening his eyes. He had set contacts over his pupils; they were much like the technomancy version of dust. He used them to transmit his memories of his training to her rapidly.

Dureena saw it all, the years of study, the memory of Alwyn and Elric, all of it at once. Her head started to feel dizzy.

Galen could see the color leave her cheeks. "Dureena!" He tried to pull her out of it and instantly stopped the transfer. He closed his eyes, removing the contacts, and then reopened them only to see Dureena's body start to crumble. He caught her just in time. Gently he laid her on the ground, and put his jacket under her head. He checked her pulse, and to his relief she was still alive. He cursed inwardly; he should never have tried to teach her with so much force so soon.

Galen removed his jacket from beneath her head, and cautiously picked her up. Making sure not to jostle her too much, he made his way to his flyer.

After setting her on a soft surface that was used for a bed, he left to reassure the tribe that all was well.

-x-

Matheson met Chambers and Eilerson in the docking bay. "Good to have you back on board." Matheson greeted them, "With everything that's going on. . . well nevermind." He looked down.

Chambers patted his arm, "Yeah, I know."

"Well, this is nice and all, mourning and what naught," Eilerson intruded, "but shouldn't we be talking to the Minbari?" He held up the broach, and waved it. He disgusted Sara with his utter lack of compassion, and Matheson wondered why they had ever agreed to take him with them.

They entered the council room quietly. The realization that the Minbari were the ones responsible was slowly making it's way into their minds. Matheson walked up to the comm-unit, and pressed the 'Open Channel' button. "Open a channel to the Ranger Head Quarters on Minbarr" He instructed the computer.

After a few moments, the screen flashed and a young minbari of the religious cast popped up on the screen. "Ranger's head quarters, and training hall, how may I be of assistance?" She said, smiling wide.

"My name is Lieutenant John Matheson, I'm the second in command of the starship _Excalibur_. This is an emergency, and I need to speak with either President Sheridan or Delenn immediately."

The young Minbarri shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "I don't know if that's possible, it's very late, and I'm sure that they are sleeping."

"I don't care if they are sleeping," John blurted out, and then tried to regain control, "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude, but my captain's life is at stake and unless I can speak with Sheridan or Delenn he could die."

The poor receptionist seemed a little shocked and responded very politely, "Yes sir, I'll do what I can." She fumbled with the buttons a little while, before the screen went blank. After about a minute, Sheridan answered the comm signal.

"Lt. Matheson?" He asked sleepily, "What can I do for you at. . ." he glanced at his watch, " 3 in the morning."

"Mr. President, Captain Gideon has been abducted, and all the clues and leads we have point to the Wind Swords." Lt. Matheson said as concisely as he could.

"Tell me exactly what happened." Ordered a much more alert Sheridan.

"The Rangers gave us a planet named Sylvella. They said the plants could have value, Gideon took down a team and they met with the local tribe. The tribe told them not to take any plant samples, and then they invited the party to join them for dinner. Gideon returned to camp, and then left to the south west. In the morning he was gone, and no one had seen him since he left. A full investigation of the surroundings yielded nothing, until the Durians, the people on the planet, had a ritual that involved chanting. Bizarre though it sounds, they were communicating with the plants, and one of the plants gave us this; the Durian said that it fell off one of the abductors." Matheson held up the broach.

"That's definitely Wind Swords." Sheridan agreed. A look of sheer inquietude graced his eyes, "Matheson, these last three days I've been trying to schedule a meeting with the leader of the Wind Swords over territory disputes but so far, he's been unavailable. His assistant said that he had taken a personal day off each time. This is very serious; you did the right thing by contacting me. I'm coming to Sylvella in the morning. I'll be there in 12 hours."

"Yes sir, and thank you."

"Get some rest. Sheridan out." The screen went black, and then switched back to its' standby mode.

"What do we do until then?" Asked Eilerson.

"Now we wait." Said Matheson.

"Now we rest." Corrected Sarah. She nodded to the guys and left the room.

-x-


	7. Alieneh's debut

Come the Peace chapter 7: Come

Author: Laumae

Email: The wonderful and helpful Lilandriel

Category: Adventure, minor romance

Pairings: GalenxDureena, SheridanxDelenn, GideonxLochley, CynthiaxMax

Summary: Sheridan is on his way! special guest appearances from Sheridan and Delenn.

Author's Notes: If you have constructive criticism please tell me and don't let me write like a fool! If you have praise and comendation please tell me so that I don't intentionally write like a fool. Just Kidding.

other information lacking, please ask me! Emails are great too!

-x-

Sheridan arranged his travel quickly after he ended the transmission. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep that night, too much was at stake. Gideon and the Excalibur couldn't render an account of their importance, not even to themselves. Sheridan could, of course; he was in touch with the universe so their importance was not lost on him. He knew that only they were in the right place at the right time to save so many once again.

Sheridan stood up, and tried again to contact the Wind Swords with no success. "Computer, show me the files on Sylvella." He ordered pacing in front of the monitor.

"Sylvella was first inhabited in 2210 by a race called the Durians, a tribal people who believe that plants are sentient and sacred. . . ." The computer continued through much the same boring and almost useless information, and Sheridan sighed, bracing himself for a long night. "During the Shadow War, three Vorlon ships were reported to be guarding Sylvella, but such reports were never confirmed." The computer reported. Sheridan sat straight up; he felt a mystery brewing, and he dearly loved mysteries, especially the serious kind. The computer finished it's analysis of the planet by saying that the rangers had hinted at the possibility that the plants could be medicinal; however, given the history of the Durians it was unlikely that they would be cooperative.

Sheridan stood up and stretched. He walked over to his blue glass counter and poured himself a glass of water.

"I thought I heard movement." Delenn smiled. She came over to Sheridan laid a comforting hand on his shoulder, for she could tell from his demeanour that something was bothering him.

"What are you doing up?" He turned his head towards her, smiling in return. "I thought you were supposed to be taking it easy." He led her to the couch and sat down, putting an arm around her.

"I haven't slept well since David left." She admitted.

He rubbed her shoulder, "Me either. I just don't want anything to happen to him. He's so young. Others are trained later in life, why couldn't our son be as well?" He asked hopelessly, already knowing what her response would be.

"It is our way, John." She rested her head on his shoulder, "Now tell me, what is it you are so worried about?"

"The captain of the Excalibur was abducted yesterday."

"In Valen's name!" Delenn exclaimed, jerking upright. "Who would do this? He is a true seeker, on a peaceful life saving mission."

"You won't like this Delenn." He warned.

"Tell me." She ordered severely.

Sheridan stood and walked over to the counter, putting his palms down on the glass and purposely keeping his back to her. "Chances are. . ." He paused, " It's the Wind Swords." He said, dropping his head.

Delenn's blood boiled. Rising swiftly to her feet she paced like an angry animal, marshalling both her thoughts and her temper.

"They found a broach belonging to the Wind Swords at the location of the abduction. Closest thing to a witness said it fell from one of the abductors. The Locals don't deal with the warrior cast."

Delenn marched to the comm unit. "It's no good Delenn." Sheridan stopped her, "I've tried, they won't take the calls. I'm leaving for Sylvella in the morning." He rubbed his forehead.

"I will contact them," She said resolutely and dangerously, "and when I do they will know the severity of their mistake." Delenn opened a channel.

-x-

Gideon had been rendered unconscious continuously until they moved him to his cell. He didn't know where he was, but a slight hint of spice pervaded the air. He thought of spoo. They chained him to the floor in the corner. The room was empty and there were no lights in the hallway, nor in the room. At least, that was what he thought until he had his first visitor about three hours after arriving.

A bald man entered the room. He waved his hand and an overhead light flickered on as if it had been in disuse quite some time. He said nothing, pulled a large poll from behind his back and began to beat Gideon about the head, he did it rapidly and expertly. Gideon's body had been deprived of everything and even his adrenaline could not master his oppenants skill. After a short time Gideon gave up the fight and returned to his previous state of unconsciousness.

-x-

Dureena awoke in a pitch black room. She opened her eyes, and saw nothing, instantly she sat up on her guard.

"Dureena?" A friendly, but worried voice quietly demanded. Galen stood up from his near by chair came forward to her resting place. "How do you feel?" He asked examining her eyes, he was looking for signs of distress on the body, but to Dureena it seemed like he was staring at her.

"I feel like my head's been hit by a boulder, but I'll survive." The corners of her mouth turned up in what might have been called a grin.

"What do you remember from last night?" He probed taking a seat beside her.

"We were standing on the cliff, it was beautiful, you said you would train me, and then you started to show me your training and your life." She paused trying to piece everything she had seen together. "They did things to your body, they implanted you. . . .they imbedded those things into your back." In her voice Galen could feel the reflection of his pain coming back to haunt him. It was erie but a good sign that she had learned from what he had shown her.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, but it was necessary. I will show you the rest tonight after we review your training." He said, and then added, "Let me see your hand." She offered it to him, he gently massaged the fingers and palm, then he laid it gently back down. "You're body has no residual effect from the memory share last night, other than the headache." He smiled. He stood up and headed towards an opening to the outside.

"Galen," Dureena stopped him, "What happened to Isabelle?" She asked as she came upon that segment of his memory. She was curious, she admitted to herself. She tried to say that it was just like asking for the last bit of a story, but in her heart she knew she felt a tinge of. . . perhaps not jealousy but envy that another woman had so thoroughly taken his heart.

Galen stopped but didn't turn around. His black figure stood out in front of the bright light of the sun. Carefully, coolly he stated, "You will learn the rest this evening." His head hung slightly, and he added with more life and joy, "Patience Dureena, you must cultivate patience." He teased, but she could tell his voice was strained.

Galen lead her away from his ship and towards the forest. They continued on for a quarter of an hour, and finally they reached the cliffs they had been at the night before. Galen went to a near by bush and pulled a large handful berries from it's branches. He put them into Dureena's hand intentionally making as much contact with her as he could. "Eat these, you will need sustenance. She took the berries and sat on the flattest rock she could find.

"You need sustenance as well Galen." She pointed out.

"I ate while you were still asleep." He smiled mischievously, "Besides, you will need it much more than I, my day will be easy." She finished the berries, and he began his questioning and quizzing over the information she had received the night before.

-x-

Sheridan's White star docked with the Excalibur. The honor guard was there to greet him. Three rangers composed his personal shadow and guard.

"It's an honor to meet you sir." Matheson said holding out his hand.

"Thank you Lt. Matheson, and it's good to finally meet you as well, however unfortunate under these circumstances."

"Thank you, sir." Matheson said leading them to the Counsel room. He reviewed the details of what had happened as they knew it.

"I'd like to meet with the Durians and if possible, talk with the plants." Sheridan said, without a trace of humour; the looks he got from the others said that it was doubtful that the plants could talk. "None the less, we must respect these people and their beliefs. I've found that often cultures have reasons for their beliefs, and who knows we might find something by putting a little faith in these guys."

"I've arranged travel for us to Sylvella in half an hour." Matheson said.

"There might be a kind of symbiosis between the plants and Durians. We have seen it happen before, granted usually among two humanoid species, but I think it's worth taking a look at." Sarah chimed in to agree with Sheridan.

"I think it's all crazy! We know who's got Gideon, why don't we just chase them?" Max snapped, getting annoyed.

"I checked the reports from before and after the abduction, Excalibur didn't see anyone travel to or from the planet." Matheson replied. "Frankly that scares me. That means that they either are using a very good, highly advanced stealth ship, or they had other means of transportation. I've never encountered something before that the Excalibur couldn't spot."

"Only one way to tell." Sheridan said thumping the table, "I heard that Max here heard of rumors about a complex down on the planet. I suggest we look for it."

"The Durians could help with that most likely. They'd be the only ones to know where it is." Max paused, " they're the ones most familiar with the terrain after all."

"What do you know about the Wind Swords? Their fighting styles, and so forth?" Matheson asked.

"They're the most militaristic. They are very extreme even for the warrior cast. They aren't known to keep prisoners, but I'd say that in this case they're probably not acting out of their own volition. This isn't their style. They'd have no reason to interest themselves in the affairs of the Excalibur, unless one of their allies had taken interest in Gideon." Sheridan said, the wheels turning behind his eyes. "Who would care about the plague, except for a government with ties to the Drakh?"

"Surely you're not implying the Centauri." Sarah objected.

"No, it makes sense." Max said getting excited. " The Centauri want to become more powerful so they align themselves with the Drakh, and then use the Drakh's power and weapons to sell and trade with the Windswords, for certain perks. Say manipulating Minbari policy, or capturing an enemy."

"Not to mention the biological weapons that the Wind Swords have been developing. That would certainly be of help to the Drahk, say if they wanted to change a plague into a whole new disease." Sheridan chimed in, worry in his eyes.

At that, an heavy silence descended upon the room.

-x-

Gideon rolled over in pain. His mind was numb and try as he might he could not force a thought. He could not formulate an equation, nor solve a problem. The only image he could conjure was the gentle, slightly square face of Elizabeth. It struck him as odd that even though he had only seen her a hand full of times, she was the most comforting face and personage that he could remember.

Wrapping his mind with that warmth and strength he fell asleep, his body ignoring the pain.

-x-

The Durians met Sheridan and friends shortly after they landed on the planet.

"I'm President Sheridan of the Interstellar Alliance." Sheridan said smiling widely, inclining his head in greeting.

"I am aware of this." Valix bowed.

"I heard that the plants told you that it was the Wind Swords who abducted Gideon."

"No, they said nothing of Wind Swords, they simply said that the broach fell from the abductors. It was you who said it was Wind Sword. It is quite obvious now who it was however." Valix said respectfully.

"How do you communicate with the plants?" Sarah interrupted, a little sceptically.

"It is less complicated than you might think." The Durian elder said, smiling. "We have a telepathic link with the plants on this world. We are more sensitive to plants then to each other, but we can occasionally pick up on the thoughts of others. The plants on this world are special. They are sentient but the only way to communicate with them is by using a telepathic link. We discovered this breed on our previous homeworld, but to our sorrow it died. That was over 1000 years ago. For the twenty following years we searched several planets for anything similar to it, finally we found another here. Since then we have bred the plant and cared for all of it's needs. It is our duty to protect them, for no one else is able."

"Would you mind if a member of my team were to try to talk with one of the plants?" Chambers asked.

"Of course not, they are not our pets, any one who wants can approach them. I understand that telepaths are not rare, by any means."

Sarah nodded towards Matheson.

Matheson closed his eyes and concentrated, he reached out in his mind to find the telepathic plant, and find it he did. He gently asked for entrance into her sanctuary. The metaphysical door opened, and he entered. It felt like a forest. It was teeming with life, and joy. In the back ground was a faint sound of a weary stream. It cried in the distance, and it's heart was sad.

"Welcome." A decentralized voice said in greeting. It was feminine and mature.

"This is incredible." Matheson gazed around him in wonder.

"Thank you," She said shyly, she wasn't used to compliments, "It is my home. Like the physical world around you. We are not physical beings as you are, we exist on the emotional and mental plane, the physical to us is abstract, but emotions and thought are real and tangible." She paused, and a woman stepped out from behind a tree, or what one could call a tree. She had pale green skin, and her hair was a green seafoam, the same colors that made up her physical form. Her eyes were are a dark, almost black, shade of green, and her raiment was luminous. It was slightly darker than her skin. She bowed to him, crossing her ankles and spreading out her arms. "You felt as if you would rather speak to a voice coming from a body, rather than a voice coming from nowhere." She grinned charmingly.

He smiled, "What can I say, I'm human. Do you always consider others first?" He asked astounded that she would go out of her way to represent herself.

She nodded her head to the side. "It is our way. We were created to serve. To study and observe. But our use has since ended, so now it is our only duty to serve those, whom we have studied, and who care for us. The Durians are now the only ones who listen to us, and we show our gratitude for bringing us back to life by telling them all we know. The men who took you're leader, we told them what we found, we only hope it is enough. Gideon's importance is paramount or the darkness will come again. We know this. That is why Sheridan is here, he knows the importance of this man, more than even I, for it is him who served this purpose previously."

"You are very imformed. Who created you?" He asked stepping towards her.

"I am called Aliahneh, it means great listener, and reporter." She sat down and folded her legs under her. "I was a spy. I was created for the great war. They said it was necessary." She sighed. "They said if we did not serve all would be lost. It was our duty to watch the children and make sure that they were not corrupted. We were fruitful, and we served well our masters. Now there is but one, and he is not the same as those that came before." She trailed off looking backwards in time. "They were mad with hatred, righteous anger against an entire species. They killed all whom we said were corrupted. All of them." Her eyes were wide, and she shivered. "Now we try to undo the wrongs we committed. The one who leads us tries to help us. He is the only one, the only outsider ever to contact us from our original home." She stopped, and looked away.

"You did what you were trained to do, how could you know it was wrong?" He asked, recalling his own sins. He reached further into her mind, and she showed him the images from the war. It was the Shadow War. They were watching the Minbari and the other races. They reported to the Vorlons. "The Vorlons, they killed entire worlds, destroyed entire cultures." She said. "Because of us." A tear fell from her eyes. "At the end of the last war, before our masters left, some of the others said that our masters were murderers. I did not believe them. I thought our masters were benevolent. I reported that the planet I was watching had become corrupted from the enemy. A great ship came, vast beyond compare. It blocked out the sun. . . ." She dropped her head.

"How did you survive?"

"I didn't, my body died. My mind was taken back to my origin, and then it was put into this seed." A short silence followed, and Matheson tried to process all he had just learned.

"You are troubled." She observed.

"You have lived a remarkable life." He said honestly, in admiration.

"And I will continue to, but the future isn't for you just yet. I believe you are looking for a complex of buildings. There is great knowledge there, although I have no use for it. It is to the South a great way. Twenty of your miles, it is marked by a large stone covering the entrance. The stone looks smoother than most, and it is on the ground, the entrance is below it. You will find it." She said assuredly meeting his eyes. She stood up, and stretched out her hand to him.

He took it, and she shook his hand in the manner of Earth. "It has been good to meet you, but it is time for you to leave, your friends are becoming worried." She said sadly.

"Aliahneh, I won't forget your story, and I hope that you never have to see that kind of death again." He smiled and stepped out of her mind. He opened his eyes.

"How'd it go?" Sarah asked.

He nodded, "It was amazing. Aliahneh told me where the complex is, It's twenty miles South and it has a ground entrance, which is covered by a large smoothed rock."

"Real specific." Max mocked.

"Don't worry we'll find it." Matheson said in the same tone that Alianeh had used.


End file.
